<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day One - Morning Cuddles by Jimothy_Kirigiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846866">Day One - Morning Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimothy_Kirigiri/pseuds/Jimothy_Kirigiri'>Jimothy_Kirigiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izuota Ship Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Fidgeting, Fluff, Izuota Week 2020, M/M, No Beta, Ship, Ship Week, Sleep, prompted, sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimothy_Kirigiri/pseuds/Jimothy_Kirigiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the first fic im writing for the izuota ship week 2020 with @dicksoutforhope we are hosting the week together and we'd love if you checked it out or did something for the week!! find @maplefangirl on insta for the prompts!!</p><p>but yeah first day prompt is Hairstyles/Sleep so i chose sleep</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Mitarai Ryota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izuota Ship Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day One - Morning Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so yeah fluff uhhhhhh im love them have some happy bois and please join our ship week</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quiet black birds chirping their morning songs outside at ungodly hours in the day. Warm sunlight streaming through the blinds as the sun peeked over the horizon to welcome to day early. Everything was absolutely perfect at that moment. </p><p>Except Ryota wouldn’t stop shifting. </p><p>Now, it took a lot for Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Hope, to get annoyed. His patience was like a long, winding and neverending ribbon. But he felt like that patience was about to wear thin as Ryota grasped the sheets, twisting and turning to try to get comfortable. He had only come into the bed a few minutes ago, even though it was early morning. The animator had been up working all night, slaving away and sacrificing his well being for the anime he was working on.</p><p>It was clear he was itching to get back to work, but after Izuru had given him a strict schedule to follow, he was even more antsy and twitchy. The schedule had done some good, though.</p><p>Ryota’s eyebags weren’t as prominent, his cheeks a bit fuller, his twig like body with at least some meat to it. He had a better sleeping habit, even if it was barely an improvement, we need to count the small victories, right?</p><p>Izuru simply laid in his spot, flat on his back, eyes shut and his hands resting on his stomach. He was so still, but very awake. It didn’t even seem he was alive, with how motionless he was. Only if you looked close to notice the miniscule rise and fall of his chest to indicate he was breathing would you know. </p><p>But he could still feel every shift of movement from Ryota. The smaller fidgeted, wanting to get back to working. Maybe… if Izuru was asleep.. He could sneak out of bed, Ryota thought, turning over to look at Izuru. His sleeping form was purely ethereal, his dark hair pooling around him, eyelashes gently touching his cheek, a prominent jawline and light pink lips parted to let him breathe. </p><p>Alright, he seemed asleep. Now for the hard part- Izuru was a light sleeper, this Ryota knew, so he barely shifted his body to the side. It took minutes of work, but he managed to get to the end. Ryota turned back to make sure Izuru was still asleep.</p><p>Crimson eyes stared back at him. </p><p>Ryota fell off the bed in surprise.</p><p>In an instant, warm arms were encircling Ryota, holding him. Black hair tickled at his skin as the animator's eyes were so wide. He looked up so quickly he feared he almost got whiplash, shocked at how fast Izuru had reacted and caught him. The Ultimate Hope was incredible, going from one side to the bed and leaping over to catch his lover before he hit the ground.</p><p>Izuru didn’t ask if he was alright, only placing him back on the bed and laying down. Ryota huffed quietly, his plan having failed. Izuru must’ve been awake the entire time. There was no getting past him But Ryota was just so tense, he couldn’t stop shifting around. His fingers itched for his digital pen so he could get back to drawing, he didn’t want to waste time resting his body. He was fine, or so he told Izuru, who simply made him soup and wrapped him in a blanket.</p><p>Ryota soon realised he was staring at the angel in front of him and turned away, heat filling his cheeks. Izuru was so sweet to him, taking care of him without a word. It made him so happy. Ryota knew that Izuru had a difficult time expressing emotions, but together they were working to help him to show his feelings.</p><p>It wasn’t uncommon to see an Izuru with a tiny smile on his face when he was looking at something he enjoyed, which, most of the time, included Ryota Mitarai himself. </p><p>As Ryota’s thoughts wandered and raced around, a quiet gasp escaped his mouth as strong arms tugged him close. He was now laying on Izuru’s chest, which must’ve been uncomfortable for Kamukura, but he didn’t seem to mind. Ryota moved around a bit, until warm arms wrapped around him, reminding him to try and stay still.</p><p>Mitarai let his head droop back, resting in the crook of Izuru’s neck, between his shoulder and neck, exhaling softly. One hand rested up to stroke Ryota’s hair gently, trying to lull him to sleep. Izuru’s hands worked magic on him; He was asleep within seconds.</p><p>Izuru was internally grateful for his endless list of talents that allowed him to take care of Ryota. He pulled the small animator close, keeping his arms around him. A small smile graced his lips, leaning close to Ryota, pressing a kiss to the temple of his head. </p><p>Now everything was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ye cant wait for day 2 tomorrow</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>